Model A
Model A, 'The Copy Mega Man', is a Biometal from the Mega Man ZX series. Biometal "Model Albert" was created by Master Albert as a backup system for his entire plan, which is locked with cyphers. His appearance and powers are a homage to the Mega Man X character Axl. History Biometal Model A gets its name from Master Albert, who created it as his personal back-up system. It is unknown what happened to Model A after his creation, Albert presumably hiding him somewhere. Model A had no memories of his origin. Years later, Model A was found by Raiders in ancient ruins, but they lost it during an aerial Maverick attack led by Prometheus. Some Hunters that took the task to retrieve the Biometal managed to take Model A and start to transport it to Legion with a train, but they are also attacked by Mavericks. During the attack, Ashe/Grey are attacked by Prometheus and Pandora and megamerge with Model A, becoming the Model A Mega Man. By defeating powerful enemies, Model A absorbs the DNA Core into its database, allowing the user to access the new form and its powers, albeit at a somewhat limited scale. After taking care of the Mavericks in the train, Model A decides to stay with Ashe/Grey, although he initially disapproves the ally's heroic attitude and prefers to avoid combat. When Model A defeats a Mega Man, a cypher within him is unlocked. When Vent/Aile is defeated, the last cypher is unlocked and Model A discovers his origin and guesses the origin of Ashe/Grey, but decides to not reveal it yet. The truth is eventually revealed by Master Albert inside Ouroboros, and now that his plan was in motion, he says that Model A is no longer necessary and will be destroyed alongside Ashe/Grey, who are only able to megamerge with Model A due to having his DNA. After a fierce battle, Ashe/Grey manage to defeat Albert, but Ashe/Grey collapse and is rescued by Vent/Aile. After the battle, Model A decides to stay with Ashe/Grey. Appearance Compared to the other Biometals, Model A seems a bit older in appearance. Model A himself is a triangular shape with a black and white coloration and the standard "face" on the front. In place of a jewel is a bolt with a line-shaped dent on it. When Megamerged, the user gains dark blue and light gray armor with red accents and a red and dark blue chestplate. The arms resemble the ones used on older generation Reploids of the 21XX having the standard wrist ring on them as well as on the ankles and lacks any sort of jewel on them. The helmet is mostly black with a two-pronged red crest with yellow horns extending further from their end and the bolt from Model A is situated on the center. The bolt itself turns and glows whenever Megamerging or A-Trans is used. A pair of large retractable holsters are located on the waist where they can open up and reveal the hand cannons that come equipped with the Biometal. Lastly, users retain their unique trait whenever Megamerged; Grey keeps his red wires and the helmet forms a hole for where Ashe's long hair can flow. While the overall look resembles Axl and despite the Biometal's advanced abilities, it appears to resemble something much older than the other Biometals. Power and Abilities This Biometal's Mega Man form allows the use of twin hand cannons, as well as the A-Trans copy ability, in the use of DNA Cores. Unlike other Biometals, Model A's Weapon Energy is perpetual as it can continually regenerate over time without the need of Weapon Energy items. In Beginner Mode, the energy recharge faster. Attacks available include the powerful Charge Shot, the before-mentioned A-Trans ability, and the Homing Shot, an attack capable of targeting up to eight enemies over a reasonable range. However, unlike Vent and Aile, the hand cannon's shots differ greatly on who is using them. Grey's Buster Shot can fire up to three shots and his charged attack fires an energy orb similar to that of Model X's first fully charged shot. Ashe's Laser Shot can fire up to two larger and more powerful shots; when partially charged it becomes the Charge Laser; and her fully charged attack, Reflect Laser, fires a thick, powerful laser beam that reflects on surfaces, similar to the Gemini Laser. Grey's Homing Shots have a wider range and fires up to eight shots on screen, while Ashe's range is more narrow, but longer and fires a single energy torrent that travels from target to target. Model A can also perform the Giga Crush technique, flinging out both pistols in a flurry of bullet fire. Because of Model A's status as a backup system for Master Albert, it also possessed five ciphers, which would activate after dealing battle with Mega Men and absorbing their DNA cores and reveal data on Master Albert's plans to the biomatch for Model A, a process that's also extremely painful. It's also implied that any Mega Men who fail to retreat prior to the Model A Mega Man absorbing the DNA core of the defeated Mega Men are also exposed to the information as well, as evidenced by Model ZX being exposed to the details of the final cipher regarding the culmination of Albert's final plans. A-Trans Abilities By obtaining DNA cores, Model A can mimic the forms of enemy characters, allowing use of their attacks. The DS touchscreen allows for instant transformations without the need to scroll through forms first by simply touching the icons. Also, Biometal Model A is the only Biometal who has different sprites for each main protagonists. Ciphers As noted above, if a Model A Mega Man defeated another Mega Man, a cipher is unlocked, with the process being painful for both the Mega Man and, should he/she not escape before it is unlocked, the opposing Mega Man. Cipher 1 ????: EXTRACTING FROM CODE AW15 TO CE70. EXPANDING REPORT DATA. ......Congratulations. The Model A which I created is protected by a cipher that is broken only in battle. You, who broke the first cipher, are worthy to know its truth and power. Through my research of the lost technology, I have created a key to unlock the door to a new evolution. Biometal Model W... He who holds it, will hold the power to rule the world. But it will take much time before people will finally appreciate my work. Sacrifices are necessary to awaken Model W. Model Ws which I have hidden throughout the world are waiting to be awakened. Waiting for when the one who understands my work appears, to receive the power. Cipher 2 ????: EXTRACTING FROM CODE CE71 TO FC60. EXPANDING REPORT DATA. ...You who have broken the second cipher now stand at a fateful crossroads. If you continue to read this data, there is no turning back. You too are part of this plan. Biometal has the ability to give its "Chosen One" superhuman powers and combine to become a new lifeform. This combination results in a Megamerge, the transformation into a Mega Man. I've decided to select a new Chosen One suitable for Model W, the next step in evolution. Finding a suitable candidate in this world is nearly impossible. But I can do it, because as one of the Legion's Sage Trinity, I know everything about the world... Cipher 3 ????: EXTRACTING FROM CODE FC61 TO UC79. EXPANDING REPORT DATA. In order to find a Biomatch for Biometal Model W, first I created sibling Reploids. As well as giving them a portion of Model W's power, I gave them 1 commandment. That was to determine the most powerful Mega Man. A commandment to Biomatch each of my Chosen Ones to a Biometal. And have them fight until only one of them was left. The survivor of this contest will attain the power of Model W, and become the ultimate Mega Man. Yes, the new King of the world, the Mega Man King. Cipher 4 ????: EXTRACTING FROM CODE UC80 TO AC195. EXPANDING REPORT DATA. The power of Biometal isn't something to be had by just anyone. It's a power which should only be obtained by a Chosen One, one with the ability to change the world. I devised this cipher to lock away the power of the Biometal. A cipher that would allow only the Chosen One to unleash its power. In other words, it's locked to its Biomatch. All Reploids have come to Legion to have their life-cycle setting checked. I made sure that every Reploid I inspected was infused with my DNA. That is the key to the cipher, the proof of being the Chosen One. Yes, by viewing this data, you now have within you my DNA. Cipher 5 ????: EXTRACTING FROM CODE AC196 TO TC2343. EXPANDING REPORT DATA. This is the last cipher. You, who knows all about the plan. You have earned the right to receive the ultimate Biometal. Sleeping Model Ws everywhere feed on the fear of humans, waiting for their day of awakening. And when all Model Ws have combined, the ultimate Biometal will be born. Its name will be Ouroboros... The who holds the Ouroboros will evolve beyond the mere fusion of man and machine. What I seek is to become the ultimate Mega Man. My name is Master Albert. And I decide how things are going to be. You, who will usher in a new way of life in a new world... I hope that one day my research will pave the way to a new course of evolution. Other Media Archie Comics Model A is featured in the Short Circuits for Issue 55 of the Mega Man series, where it appears along with X, Zero, a Mettool, a Servbot, and silhouetted figures resembling MegaMan.EXE and Star Force Mega Man. Gallery GreyModelA.png|Grey - Model A AsheModelA.png|Ashe - Model A ZXAModelAConceptA.png|Concept art. ZXAModelAConceptB.png|Concept art. ZXAModelAHolster.png|Concept art. Trivia * It is interesting to note that Model A's overall triangular shape resembles an upside down version of the Model W used by Serpent and Albert to Megamerge, a clever allusion to its 'predecessor'. * Model A has a very perverted personality in the Rockman ZX Advent manga. * The codes listed at the start of each cypher are references to the Mobile Suit Gundam franchise. AW15 is to After War Gundam X, CE70 and CE71 are to Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, FC60 and FC61 are to Mobile Fighter G Gundam, UC79 and UC80 are to Mobile Suit Gundam, 08th MS Team, 0080 War in the Pocket, and Mobile Suit Gundam MS Igloo, AC195 and AC196 are to Mobile Suit Gundam Wing and Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz, and TC2343 is likely a reference to Turn A Gundam (although if so it would likely be either CC2343 or CC2345). Category:Biometals